The present invention relates to a torque control system for vehicles, and more particularly to a torque control system for vehicles provided with a so-called four-wheel drive system wherein a drive torque transmitted to wheels is controlled in a manner that a torque distribution ratio between front wheels and rear wheels can be maintained at a given constant value.